little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Eris Takes Charge
But what everyone was unaware of was that it wasn’t just anyone who tipped over the boat. It was Foxy Loxy and Lumpjaw. They looked at the tipped boat with their magic eyes and congratulated each other on stopping the duo from kissing. Ventus reached for Kairi's and held her close. Trembling, Kairi leaned her head on Ventus' shoulder and shivered. From her lair, Eris saw the whole thing from her crystal ball. "Nice work, boys." she smiled, "That was a close one." She pounded a clenched fist against the arm of her chair and said, "Too close. Oh, the child is better than I thought." Getting frustrated at a good chance of failure, The goddess of chaos then swam over to her cupboard, pushed a range of different ingredients, and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained). "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure." said Eris, as she swam over to her cauldron, "Well, it's time Eris took matters into her own tentacles!" With that, she threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron, and she evilly continued as she held out the necklace that contained Kairi's voice, "Shen's niece will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Eris started cackling evilly as orange beams and yellow sparks enveloped her surroundings as her potion started taking effect, As she laughed, she transformed into another girl, and her voice changed. The night was lit by a full moon, the sky was foggy and blurry as wisps wandered aimlessly. Meanwhile, back at the palace, Ventus, who was wearing a dull green cape, was playing his flute again, still wondering where the girl who saved him from the hurricane was. He was still oblivious to the fact that Kairi was the one who saved him. There was no response, and Ventus started feeling despair again. Ansem, concerned for his prince, approached him and said, "Ventus, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Ventus smiled at Ansem as he walked away, before looking up at Kairi's room. He saw Kairi combing her hair again with the fork and going to bed, and thought about the day he just had with her. Like Ansem said, she was a warm and caring girl, one that was a wonderful girl for Ventus to be friends with. But Ventus couldn’t help but wonder if this should the right girl to be with. If she didn’t have a voice, she couldn’t have been the girl who rescued him from the hurricane. Believing that Ansem was right about being with Kairi, the girl without a voice, Ventus sighed before looking at his flute. He gave up and tossed it into the ocean and started heading towards Kairi's room when he heard something in the distance, something familiar. It was a beautiful voice, one that sounded familiar. Ventus rushed back to the balcony and leaned over the side. He looked down at the beach and saw a silhouette slowly walking down the coast. This silhouette belonged to a 15-year-old girl with peach skin, bright green eyes, and brown hair that sticks out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders tied up at the back of the boat. She wears an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored capri pants, and orange socks with white hems. She also wears cream, black, and yellow shoes with black laces, a beaded, sky blue bracelet on her right wrist, and a black necklace decorated with a spherical, sky blue charm. Her name was Olette. She looked strangely familiar and had a familiar voice, but before he could comprehend who this was, much less than listen carefully to the voice, something started glowing from the silhouette’s chest. It was a wave of light and it shone across the beach before going into Ventus' eyes, hypnotizing him into thinking she was the one who saved him. Ventus stood still and stared at the shadow. The following morning, under the bright sky of the new day, Roger ran towards the palace, calling out, "Kairi!" He ran into his friend's guest bedroom, landing on the bed. "Kairi, wake up! Wake up!" The auburn-haired girl (still dressed in her purple pajamas) stirred from her sleep, sitting up and looking at the rabbit in confusion. "I just heard the news." He shook her hand excitedly and said, "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" Jim, who was half-asleep and still dressed in his red undershirt and blue boxer shorts, yawned as he woke up, glaring at the rabbit. "What is this idiot babbling about?" Roger gave him an amused look and said, "Right, as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" Kairi and Jim were confused. The rabbit received two blank looks and rubbed Jim's head, saying, "You know, he's getting married! You silly birdie!" Then he patted Kairi's cheek, saying, "I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" And he ran out of the room. Kairi, puzzled by what Roger said, thought about it, before getting excited herself. She realized that the girl Ventus was going to marry would most likely be her. She leapt to her feet, picked up Jim, spun him around, and kissed him before rushing to her mirror. She looked at herself, feeling ready for the day, attempting to untangle her hair with nothing but her small, but slim, dainty fingers and dashed out of the room. Jim left the room and rushed to catch up with Kairi. As for Kairi, she continued her run down the stairs, eager to see Ventus, but as she did, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She quickly hid herself and watched from behind a pole. She saw Ansem in the throne room talking with Ventus currently wearing a forest green ball coat, matching shoes, white stockings, gold cuffs, and a matching crown who was standing with Olette. "Well, uh...err, Ventus," Ansem said, apparently looking worried, "It-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And...and she is lovely." Kairi dared to peek into the room, studying the girl as Dumbo appeared at her side. "Congratulations, my dear." said Ansem, as he shook Olette's hand, who had a smirk on her face. "We wish to be married as soon as possible." Ventus informed him, his voice soft and loving in an almost eerie sort of way. Kairi was shocked at what Ventus said. He was turning Kairi down for a girl he just met. Jim was also horrified. Jim looked at Kairi, who was starting to break down as she hid behind a pole. "Oh, yes, of course, Ventus," Ansem said, "But, er, but these things do take time, you know...." "This afternoon, Ansem." Ventus ordered, "The wedding ship departs at sunset." "Oh, oh, very well, Ventus." Ansem replied, "As you wish." Horrified that Ventus was dumping her, Kairi broke down in tears and subconsciously touched her throat. Unable to hear another word, she spun on her heel and raced back to her room, Jim rushed after her and tried to calm her down. But as they left, Olette watched them leave before turning to her glowing necklace. She quietly chuckled, happy that her plan is going as she hoped. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake